


The Last Nine Years (Preview)

by Cephied_Variable, PlayerProphet



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Doujinshi, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephied_Variable/pseuds/Cephied_Variable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/pseuds/PlayerProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the highs and lows of Otacon and Snake's relationship between the scenes and throughout the years. (this is an 6 page preview of our fan-comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Nine Years (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy a scene from our upcoming Otasune Doujinshi, 'The Last Nine Years'*.  
> STORY/SCRIPT/LAYOUTS - Cephied Variable  
> STORY/ART/LAYOUTS - PlayerProphet
> 
> * the working title for this doujin was _"Emotionally Repressed Supersoldier and Annoying Nerd Try - and Fail - to Talk About Their Feelings (for Ten Years)"_

  
**[MANHATTAN, 2009]  
**

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN PRE-ORDER 'THE LAST NINE YEARS' [HERE (storenvy)](http://playerprophet.storenvy.com/products/15059895-the-last-nine-years-metal-gear-solid-doujinshi) or [HERE (gumroad)](https://gumroad.com/playerprophet)! The full comic is 83 pages + Guest Art and 4koma.
> 
> @[tumblr](http://cephiedvariable.tumblr.com/post/139317955542/purchase-at-storenvy-purchase-at-gumroad-yo)


End file.
